You Belong To Me
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Spencer and Aria love each other. Everyone around them supports them and loves them. Through trials and fights, these two people in love with overcome any obstacle thrown at them. After all, they are team Sparia. And they belong together.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have become obsessed with Pretty Little Liars. Mainly team Sparia! So I am going to start a new story on these two. Yes they are in a relationship! So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sparia :(**

**Spencer's POV**

I have been sitting here for the past half-hour worried sick about Aria. She promised me once she left the house and arrived safely to her father's house she would call me. I am sitting here now in my bedroom looking every few seconds at my cellphone wondering if I should call her and make sure everything is okay. But knowing Aria, she would just get mad at me and call me to over-protective of her. But I cannot help it when it comes to her. I love her too much to let anything happen to her. I picked up my cellphone anyway, despite knowing if everything is fine she will be mad at me for awhile, and dialed her number. She did not pick up on the first try so I redialed her number again. Just when I was about to grab my car keys and go over to her father's house myself, I felt a pair of arms circle me from behind. I screamed on the top of my lungs and went to hit the kidnapper. I elbowed the pervert in the stomach and what I heard was a low grunt from the one person I have been worrying about all this time. I turned around and gasped when I saw her on her knees holding her stomach crying.

"Oh my God Aria! I am so sorry baby. Here. Let me see it." She just pushed me away.

"No. no. no. I am fine." She said this with so much pain it broke my heart and made me feel so guilty.

"Obviously you're not Aria. You're grunting, crying, and bent over like you are about to die. Let. Me. See." She did as I told her to and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. A big bruise was already developing abover her right side. "Baby I am so so sorry." I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. The last thing I wanted to do on this earth was hurt the one person that meant more to me than the air itself.

"Baby it's fine. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I just wanted to surprise you."

"How did you even get in?" She pointed to my window.

"Pretty easy Spencer. Especially when you have a tall tree next to your window. And plus your window has no screen and it just so happened to be unlocked." I just nodded my head.

"Right. Again baby I am really sorry for this. How about I lock my window and then you and I will go downstairs and get some ice for that bruise, okay?" She nodded her head and I hurried and locked my window. I rushed back over to Aria and slowly and cautiously picked her up. She leaned against me and I helped her down the stairs. When we got to the living room, I sat her down on the sofa and made my way to the kitchen to get the ice. After I got the ice into a baggy and wrapped a dish towel around it, I made my way back over to the sofa.

"Baby I need you to lift your shirt so you can apply this to the bruise." She just nodded her head and lifted her shirt up. Good thing she wasn't wearing a dress when this happened. "Now I need you to hold this okay."

"Okay. Hey Spencer?"

"Yeah Aria?"

"I'm hungry." I just busted out laughing and so did she. But her laughing made her flinch because of the bruise.

"Hey, hey. Just calm down. Watch TV. And I will go make us something and then we can watch your favorite show. Even though I can't stand it." Her face lit up when I mentioned that.

"You mean you will sit through an whole hour watching Gossip Girl?" I just nodded my head and smiled. I then laid my hand on her head and soothingly rubbed her hair.

"If it meant spending time with you, then I would watch anything."

**Please review and tell me what you think of this so far. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to give a shout-out to Lala-PLL-Time. You are amazing and thanks for the encouraging words!**

**Aria's POV**

This morning I woke up to find Spencer's arm wrapped around me. I smiled a small smile and carefully unwrapped her arm from me so I could go to the bathroom. As I got up softly, I could not help but look at her sleeping form. She looked so angelic lying there. I quietly made my way over to the door and opened it gently. I tip-toed my way to the bathroom and shut the door. Before I made my way over to the toilet, I saw a piece of paper laying on the counter underneath the tray of soap. I picked it up and opened it. I know I am being to sneaky about it but I am curious and I want to know what it says. I opened it and what I read shocked me and made me angry.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I know we haven't talked in awhile but I just wanted to let you know that I miss you. I can't help but see you everyday and wonder what it would be like to hold you again. So please, just give me another chance. I promise you I will make it worth it. I know you are in a relationship with Aria, but please, break up with her and come back to me. Please let me know by Friday.-Toby_

What? Toby wrote her a letter telling her to break up with me and give him a second chance and she didn't have the nerve to tell me! I literally am fuming right now. I laid the note back underneath the tray. I did my business and quickly washed my hands with that piece of paper taunting me. I rushed out of the bathromm hurrying into Spencer's room to grab my things. This time I didn't care if I was loud. I slammed her door shut and Spencer shot up out of bed.

"Aria? Baby what's wrong?" I just glared at her and instead decided to play the quite game. I know it is childesh but I feel like being childesh right now. "Aria? Answer me, please." She made her way over to me and wrapped me in her arms from behind. I shrugged her off and stomped over to my duffle bag and my purse. I grabbed my flats and shoved them on my feet and made my way over to the door. But before I could open it, Spencer stood in front of it. She had a worried expression on her face and if I wasn't mistaking, she also had unshed tears.

"Please move Spencer." I said this in a low tone. I already made her upset and I didn't want to see her cry because it would just break my heart and make me be the one comforting her when she should be the one comforting me.

"No. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"You really wanna know what is going on!"

"Obviously!" It was now or never.

"I found a note underneath your soap tray a few minutes ago Spencer! That's what is going on! Toby wants you back and wants you to break up with me! So what? Are you thinking about breaking up with me?" After I said this, Spencer looked at me with understanding. She took a deep breath and started to explain herself.

"Aria, baby, please understand. He gave it to me on Monday. He didn't speak to me at all. He just handed it to me. I haven't even read it yet, okay. I was waiting for the right time but I could never find the right time. Please believe me baby. And no. I would never break up with you. You mean more than anything to me. Toby wants me back, big deal. It's not going to happen nor would I ever bring myself to think such things." She said this with honesty and love but I still could not help but let a few tears fall down my cheeks. She came over with a small smile on her face and wiped the tears away with her thumb. She laid her forehead on my mine and kissed me gently. "I love you Aria. Never forget that. And next time, before you get so upset about anything, come to me first so we can talk. Never assume anything Aria." After she said this I knew it was true. How could I have acted so stupid. Of course Spencer loves me. She chose me. Next time I will come to her first.

"Okay. I love you to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer's POV**

After everything betwee Aria and I went back to normal, we spent the rest of the weekend just hanging out and we went to the park and had a picnic. Now it is Monday and school will start in two hours. The note said to tell him by Friday if I wanted to give him another chance. But I didn't read the note so I had no idea. So now I am nervous about seeing Toby today because the last thing I need is for him to start a conversation with me and Aria seeing us. I really don't want us to get into another argument.

_Two Hours Later-_

"Hey baby." A smile instantly appeared on my face. I turned around and she flung her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. We kissed and when we pulled apart, we heard two coughs coming from in front of us. We looked up and saw Hanna and Emily just rolling their eyes and smiling at us. Emily recently broke up with her girlfriend and was feeling really down. Aria and I tried to keep our relationship rated G around her because we didn't want her to get upset. But she sat us down not to long ago and said she wanted us to be lovey dovey in front of her. She said that us being best friends we are allowed to do just that. So we took her advice and do it every chance we get.

"So do you guys wanna hang out after school today?" Hanna asked.

"Sure. What time?"

"Umm, be there around 4:30."

"Okay, sounds great."

"Okay well. I will see you girls later. Time for Algebra class. Yay!" We all just laughed at Hanna and went our seperate ways.

**After School**

After Aria and I kissed and said our goodbyes, I began making my way to my car. As I got my keys out to unlock it, a hand rested on my shoulder and I hurried and turned around. I calmed down when I saw it was just Toby. The last person I wanted to see really but it was a huge relief. With everything A has put us through, I can't help but be jumpy in every situation.

"Sorry to scare you Spencer. Really. I just wanted to talk about the note."

"Yeah. About that. I never really read it. Sorry."

"I figured you wouldn't. It was worth a try though. Anyways, I knew you hadn't read it when I didn't get an answer on Friday at school."

"Yeah. Well, umm, I have to go all right. I am meeting my girlfriend and friends at 4:30."

"Yeah, yeah. Umm. Drive safe."

"Will do." I opened my car door and before I shut it, Toby asked me a question.

"Spencer. Please call me tonight. Just to talk. As friends." I looked up at him and wondered if I should or if I should not. After what seemed like minutes to answer his question, I finally did.

"Maybe Toby. Maybe." And with that said, I shut my door, started my car, and drove off.

**Hanna's House**

It was 4:23 and I was making my way up to Hanna's house. I called Aria a few times after school but she didn't pick up. I was starting to worry but I brushed it off. She has to be fine. Right? I knocked on Hanna's door and she answered it with a smile on her face.

"Hey!"

"Hi." She looked at me with a knowing look.

"What's going on Spencer." I just looked at her and smiled a small smile.

"Nothing big Hanna. Just a little worried about Aria. She hasn't answered any of my calls since school let out." We began making our way to the kitchen. As I said this, she turned around quickly with a question face on. "What?"

"That's weird. I called her to make sure she was still coming over and she answered me."

"When was that?"

"About forty minutes ago."

"Oh." That is weird. Is Aria mad at me? But what would she be mad at me over?

**Aria's House**

After school, I made my way to my house to get ready to go over to Hanna's. As I shut my bedroom door, I laid my backpack on the floor and my scarf on my bed. I laid down on my bed to get a few minutes of silence. But unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. Just as I closed my eyes, my phone vibrated signaling a text message. I flipped it over giddy that it could be Spencer, but instead I was filled with dread. It was A.

_Not all is well in the land of love Aria. Looks like your girlfriend is returning to an old flame.-A_

Underneath the text was a picture. And when I looked at the picture it broke my heart. Spencer was talking with Toby. And by the looks of it, it looked to be a very deep conversation.

**So there it is guys! I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think! And I am open to suggestions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Spencer's POV**

Hanna, Emily, and I were all sitting on the couch listening to the silence. Each and everyone of us have been calling Aria's cell non-stop and she just won't answer.

"Guys I am going to go all right. I will call you when I get to Aria's house." They both looked at me in surprise.

"You're going to her house? Maybe she isn't picking up for a reason Spence." How could Emily say that? She of all people should know what I am feeling right now.

"Thanks Emily for your never ending support."

"Spencer that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant Emily. See you guys tomorrow." And with that being said, I slammed the front door shut and stomped my way down the steps to get to my car. I shut my car door and began dialing Aria's number one more time, but just like all the other times, it went straight to voice-mail. I started my car and began my way to her house. While driving, my mind kept playing scenario after scenario after scenario to try to come up with a reason to why she is ignoring my calls and Hanna's and Emily's. Just then my cellphone rang. With a smile I picked it up hoping it to be Aria, but instead the name flashing across the screen said Toby. I contemplated on answering for a few seconds before I hit answer. "Hello."

"Hey Spencer. I know I am the last person you want to talk to right now but you said you would call me and you hadn't yet and I really needed to talk to you." I rolled my eyes at the last line. So cliché' if you ask me.

"Toby I said maybe. I didn't say that I would call you. I just want to get that clear. What do you want? I am kind of busy at the moment." He hesitated for a minute and I was slowly losing my patience. "Toby?"

"Sorry Spencer. I just, I really need to see you right now. Can you come over?" I took a long sigh and began making my long speech to him.

"Listen Toby. We. Are. Over. I have no feelings for you anymore. And even if I did, I would not act on them because you have hurt me way too many times to count. You betrayed me when you joined the A team. I am in a relationship with a wonderful girl who loves me and probably thinks I am cheating on her with you." After I said that I stopped. Did Aria see me earlier today talking to Toby? That had to be it! No wonder she won't answer any calls. She thinks I am thinking about getting back together with Toby. "Toby, I have to go okay. Don't call me back. If I want to talk to you, I will call you. Now bye." I hung up on him before he had the chance to say anything back. I began pressing on the pedal faster because I needed to get to Aria's house as soon as possible. I stopped at red light and waited impatiently for the light to turn green. Just about three more minutes and I will be at my girlfriend's house explaining everything to her and hopefully we can get past this small milestone in our relationship. The light turned green and I cursed the people who operate those things because they always took too long. Just as I was turning on Aria's street, I heard a loud screeching sound and before I knew what was happening, my car was hit on the passenger's side. My car was spinning and I hit my head. I was fading in-and-out. My car then flipped over and before I knew it, my world turned black.

**Aria's POV**

As I was watching TV on my bed and eating Ben&Jerry's chocolate chip ice cream, tears were falling from my eyes. No matter how hard I tried to get it out of my head, images of Spencer and I kissing and making love kept popping in my head. I really do want to forgive her for this and move on but what if she is resurfacing feelings for Toby? I don't want to be the one who keeps Spencer from being happy. All I want is for her to be happy. And if Toby makes her just that, then I will have to learn to let her go. But the truth is, I will never be able to let her go. She is my soul-mate. She means everything to me. Why does life have to be so unfair? Just as I was about to take another bite out of my ice cream that I will most likely regret in the morning, I heard a crashing sound that scared me and made me drop my spoon. I rushed out of my bed and looked out my window to see what was going on. A horrific scene was displayed before me. A car and a truck collided and the truck slammed into a house while the car was flipped over. I rushed downstairs and ran outside to the scene. People were gathered all around and screaming call 9-1-1. I looked at the truck and back to the car again. Just then my heart stopped. I know that car. Spencer has one just like it. I slowly peered around the car and I knew that whatever happened with Toby didn't matter anymore. For lying there unconscious, bleeding, and upside down was Spencer. And in that moment, all I could do was scream.

**Review, review, review! What will happen to Spencer? Will Aria and Spencer get back to the way they were? Will A stop at anything to ruin their relationship? What will Toby do when he finds out about Spencer? Questions, questions, questions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aria's POV**

This can't be happening right now. People were trying to hold me back from rushing over to her. I kept thrashing my arms and kicking my legs but it was to no avail. Why won't they just let me go?

"No! No! Spencer! Spencer Jill Hastings don't you dare die on me! Spence...! No!"

"Please calm down honey. All will be all right." How could they say that? If this is their attempt to try to make me feel better it is not working. These strangers need to get a taste of reality. Odds are, Spencer will not be okay. I know that so they know that. They need to cut the crap and start speaking the truth.

"Stop it! Quit saying that! Please...just stop." I was all out of breath. My vision was blurred because of my never ending tears. Just a matter of minutes later, the ambulance and police cars were in sight. A man held me close to him and kept saying over and over again to stay calm and they will do their job. I looked up at him and gave him the deadliest glare that I could muster at that moment with my breaking heart. "Shut up asshole! That's my girlfriend out there! The love of my life and you expect me to stay calm!? Well I can't stay calm! So let me go so I can go with her!" He looked at me with sympathy and released me from his tight grip. I ran over to the ambulance where they were loading her in.

"Ma'am you can't be here."

"Yes I can! She's my girlfriend!" The guy looked at me with sympathy.

"Do you want to ride with her to the hospital?"

"Yes please. Thanks so much!" I got in the back of the ambulance and held Spencer's hand while the paramedics were hooking her up with tubes and applying bandages as good as they could until we reached the hospital. Just then I felt someone shaking me and it shook me out of my own zone.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?"

"Ye-s?"

"Is there anyone that I can call for you to meet you at the hospital?" Oh I forgot about Spencer's mom and Emily and Hanna.

"Yes there is." I gave him the numbers and went back to focus my attention on Spencer and Spencer only. Tears were falling softly from my face. I sent a prayer up to God asking him if He was real to please heal Spencer because she did not deserve this. If anyone deserved this it was me. I kept treating Spencer so bad and giving her the cold shoulder over Toby and she was not doing anything with him. Why would I doubt her love for me? She has never done anything in the past to hurt me and she also reassured me over and over again that I was the one for her. Her soulmate and that Toby meant nothing to her anymore. God why did I have to be so stupid? If it weren't for me Spencer would not have been driving to my house worried out of her mind. Just then we pulled into the hospital parking lot and then we were right in front of the emergency doors. The paramedics rushed to open the doors and rushed Spencer into the hospital. I ran with them but they told me I was not allowed to go in the back with them. As Spencer was rushed through the doors, I sank to the floor and put my head in my hands. I cried silently and waited for the rest to come to await Spencer's fate.

**I know it is short but my cousin just passed away tragically and I wanted to post a chapter that way I can focus on the funeral tomorrow and family. I hope you like this and review and tell me any ideas you might want to be put into the story. Thanks! **


End file.
